goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
High Elf Archer
High Elf Archer (妖精弓手 ''Yōsei Yunde) ''A high elf adventurer. She came with Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest to find Goblin Slayer and recruit his help. They face some trouble earlier as they are unable to pronounce "Goblin Slayer" and refer to him by other names (mostly Orcbolg and Beardcutter), until they find him. They reveal their objective; due to the increase in other demon monsters, there are not enough people to deal with Goblins and the elf army cannot mobilize to attack goblins as it would create suspicion and panic, if the army were focusing only on taking out the weakest monsters. They wish to hire Goblin Slayer to help them kill goblins. Her party also joins him to help him. Appearance Always use a bow. She is beautiful high elf. She is Silver Rank. Personality * She initially looks down on Goblin Slayer, due to his unkempt and weak appearance, but later comes to respect him, when she sees him in battle. She is a light-weight when it comes to drinking. * A-Cup Angst: Really doesn't take the Dwarf's comments about her "anvil" lightly. * Break the Cutie: In spite of her age and experience she is still quite innocent to the darker aspects of the world. Her first quest with Goblin Slayer has her witness the brutal and severely-overlooked cruelty of goblins for the first time, followed by joylessly killing the perpetrators up close. By the end of this affair, she is soaked in goblin blood and sporting Dull Eyes Of Un Happiness. * Can't Hold His Liquor: Get's drunk pretty easily, especially when taking a gulp of the Dwarf's fire wine. * Clothing Damage: In Vol. 2, she gets dog-piled by a horde of goblins that tears away at her. With Dwarf Shaman's intervention she escapes, but her front is left bare and naked. * Color Failure: When she was forced to smear goblin blood on her body to mask her scent. * Improbable Aiming Skills: Was able to make an arrow curve midway ala Wanted. * Immortal Immaturity: She has lived for much longer than the Goblin Slayer, Dwarf Shaman, and potentially the rest of the party combined. This does not stop her from childish outbursts and lofty ideas about what an "adventure" entails. It is implied that she spent most of that time living a sheltered life within Elven territory. * Really 700 Years Old: Despite looking like a teenager, she is actually 2000 years old. Which is apparently still young from an Elven perspective in this world. * Sitcom Arch-Nemesis: To Dwarf Shaman. * This Is Unforgivable!: Gets like this towards the goblins once they find the elf they were torturing. ** To a lesser extent, her reaction towards Goblin Slayer's way of life - she takes on adventures for the gratification of exploring lands and discovering new things. Goblin Slayer's jobs leaves only nightmares, exhaustion, and numbness. She vows to take him to a "real" adventure someday and change his mind. * Tsundere: She's easily exasperated by Goblin Slayer's antics, not to mention that her brashness clashes with his frank attitude. Nevertheless she appears to hold him in high regard, always being one of the first to jump to his aid, and does little to hide her pleasure whenever he acknowledges her. * Walking the Earth: Why she became an adventurer, many young elves apparently do the same at a certain point, curious about the wider world. Gallery OdkceyobxyEPmqRmNbs-o.jpg F088f4d64397674ee493b592f8c65ade.jpg 20160520gob elf01.jpg 58eeb04e0402e3898f2664f76d76dc60.jpg E9b121f95f745acbb851f0b2a9a698d0.jpg 71TLwD+I8bL.jpg Gob2.jpg High elf archer goblin slayer drawn by kannatsuki noboru 2a9d8987532dfa46cf6f05f7d3a8e962.png Lnthumb.png 1.png Top02.png 81ZJ1FxLHCL.jpg 11.jpg Baec4f00b1c37c5c562d218584b87e51.png C2BliJlUQAAn3qy.jpg 2a.png 4291.jpg CrGQomIUAAADlg-.jpg 69ea2c99eb57b3ed05824158f2a7a041.png 6xlqOwW - Imgur.jpg